1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for a musical instrument stand, and more particularly to an anti-skid sleeve for a musical instrument stand:
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common musical instrument such as cymbals, a drum, when in use, is mounted on its dedicated musical instrument stands to provide an appropriate height for the user's performance. In order to improve the slippage of musical instrument stands in use, sleeves made of plastic or rubber material are always further fitted to the ends of musical instrument stands of the prior art. However, it is found that the sleeve made of plastic or rubber material has a disadvantage of poor non-slip effect when such sleeves are practically used in an area covered with a carpet.
Therefore, on the market, some manufacturers have developed a sleeve structure having a non-slip stud, as shown in FIG. 7. The top of a sleeve 91 is provided with a connecting piece 93 which can be connected with a musical instrument stand 92. The connecting piece 93 is formed in its interior with an accommodating space 94. A non-slip stud 95 is disposed within the accommodating space 94 and may be elastically abutted by an elastic member 96 to extend toward out of the bottom of the sleeve 91. One side of the sleeve 91 is provided with a fixed member 97 which passes through the accommodating space 94 and is propped against the non-slip stud 95 so as to fix the position where the non-slip stud 95 extends out of the bottom of the sleeve 91. However, in practical use, overloading or releasing of the fixed member 97 often results in retraction of the non-slip stud 95 into the accommodating space 94. Furthermore, when it is desired to accommodate the non-slip stud 95 in the above-described sleeve structure, the fixed member 97 must be released first and then a force is applied to the non-slip stud 95 to compress the elastic member 96 so that the non-slip stud 95 can be received into the accommodating space 94. Afterwards, the fixed member 97 is screwed again to complete the accommodation of the non-slip stud. Such operation is very cumbersome and labor consuming. Moreover, it is easy to cause the non-slip stud 95 to eject from the accommodating space and scratch the floor because of insufficiently reliable screwing of the fixed member 97.